The Call
by Lani13
Summary: We all know that Bella called Rosalie after finding out Edward wanted to abort their baby. But what did Rosalie make of this conversation? The entire call from Rosalie's POV, plus Bella and Edwards arrival at the airport.
1. The Call

**Summary: We all know that Bella called Rosalie after finding out Edward wanted to abort their baby. But what did Rosalie make of this conversation? The entire call from Rosalie's POV. One Shot.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's magnificent characters :(**

**The Call**

**Rosalie POV**

I flew through the open doors of our Forks home, Emmett at my side. He was in a particularly good mood. He had managed to catch himself a grizzly. He stormed in behind me, laughing his head off, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Emmett. _My_ Emmett. So childish most of the time, but so kind, caring, compassionate, loving… Alice and Carlisle interrupted my thoughts from upstairs, there voices worried. I listened to hear the problem.

'…and we must prepare for when Bella…' I could hear Carlisle saying but I stopped listening at the mention of Bella. Sure, she and Edward were married now. But she was still human. I knew I would have to stop hating her at some point. Well, not _her_ exactly, but her choices. I decided I'd give in and accept her when she was one of us. Because she still had the choice at this point. Once it was done, there was nothing I could do, and there was no point in hating my sister for eternity.

I left them to deal with Bella, and the problems she inevitably brought. Not that I wasn't troublesome myself, I thought, shuddering at the idea of what might of happened to Edward two summers ago. But I left that thought behind. It hadn't happened, so there was no need for this... guilt. Guilt, an entirely new experience for me. Never in my life had I felt it before I heard the news about Edward going to Italy. Why would_ I_ need to feel guilt? All I had to do was flash my alluring smile at someone, and they instantly forgave me. Because I was beautiful. I _am_ beautiful. And rich, happily married… but childless. I sighed. It was no good thinking like this, no good feeling sorry for myself, no good…

_Bzzzzz_, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen, before doing a double take. 'Edward Calling' my phone read. This didn't make sense. Edward was on his honeymoon. He wouldn't call me unless it was urgent. All this went through my head in a quarter of a second, before I swiftly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie?" a voice whispered, that I immediately recognised as Bella's. This was now even more mysterious than when I thought it had been Edward calling. Meanwhile, she hadn't spoken in what seemed like hours. It is her human slowness, I realized, as she continued, "its Bella. Please. You have to help me."

"Bella?" I replied stupidly. I shouldn't have said that, I realised too late. In my one word, I had conveyed that I knew nothing of what this conversation would be about. It gave her the upper hand. I knew this was petty, but petty was all I knew.

"Rosalie please help its Edward we cant let him do it!" she gushed out in one breath. Of course, I had no trouble discerning what she had said.

"What's he doing? Is he in trouble?" I panicked as soon as she said that.

"No. Edwards fine. It's… me" she started, but I was, again, confused. Why had she called me when she needed help? Why not Alice? I remembered Alice and Carlisle had been discussing Bella when I came in. So she had already called them. Why call me now? She continued "But not just me. It's me and… It's just that I… umm, well I…"

"Bella! Spit it out!" I was getting impatient.

"Rosalie. I'm pregnant." And with those words, my world started. Bella. Bella, the human, who was married to my vampire brother. No. Vampires couldn't have children, but, I realised, humans could. And Bella was human. And Bella was pregnant. No! Bella, the human girl, widely known for making the worst decisions. The girl willing to throw her life away for an eternal night.

"No!" the word slipped past my diamond lips before I could stop it.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. I know this is what you want..." she started, but I could let her finish. 'What you want' she had said. Did this mean that she _didn't_ want the baby? I linked this with what Carlisle had said about them having to prepare….

"NO!" I screamed this time, "No! You are not getting rid of this baby Bella! I won't let you. Why did you call? To rub it in my face? To prove you have the one and only thing I want and that you're going to throw it away anyway? No!"

"No Rosalie! No, I'm not! That's what Edwards planning, but I can't! I just can't! I love him! I love him so much. Please, help me save him Rose" I growled when she called me that. That name was not for her. Then I realised what she had said.

"You're… keeping it?" I couldn't comprehend her words. The one thing Bella was sure on was that she didn't want kids. That was one of the reasons she was so eager to end her human life. That was the main reason I didn't like her.

"Yes Rose," I didn't growl this time. She could give me everything I've always wanted. "But I need your help. I can't fight to protect him on my own." I would have a baby! Yes, I was well aware it wouldn't be _my_ child, but it was a child none the less. But I stopped at that thought. Was it a child? It was conceived by a human woman, with a vampire… a thought came to me, and I knew it was vain, but I couldn't help but think it – this baby would be beautiful. There was no doubt this would be the most precious baby ever to live. But, if it was half vampire, it would be strong. This wasn't going to be an easy pregnancy. Could she handle it? She would, I decided, with my help. Because, if she didn't survive it, it could be mine. Edward wouldn't want it. Not without Bella. And on the off chance that she did survive, I would still have a child in my life. "Please, Rose. Will you help me protect him?"

"Yes" I said. I knew I could never convey my joy to Bella. So I simply told her what she wanted to know. "Him?" I questioned. I had not missed this detail.

I could practically hear the blush rush to her cheeks "I'm not sure yet. But I picture a boy. A tiny Edward… oh, Edward. I have to go Rosalie; before he finds out I've called you."

"I'll be at the airport Bella. I will save this baby." And I hung up.

I could not tell them what we were planning. It was Bella and me against six of them. Well, I was sure Emmett would side with me when he knew how I felt, but it would still be uneven. I needed the surprise. And right now, I would take all I could, as saving this precious baby would sure as hell not be easy.

**So? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review, this is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous!! A Review would make my day!**

**xx Lani**


	2. Airport

**Disclamer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. It's a sad life.**

**Airport**

**Rosalie POV**

It had been 18 hours since the call, and we were going to meet Bella and Edward at the airport. I had had time to think things over, and the longer I thought about it, the more grateful I was to Bella. Bella, who I had been nothing but nasty to for almost 3 years. Bella, who was willing to put all that aside to have a baby. And she wanted my help. I had to admit, I was more than flattered. That not only she called me over Alice, but also that she trusted me enough to do this. I had never done anything to deserve that trust. And Alice, who preferred Bella to me, her own sister. Well, Bella was our sister now, but even when she hadn't been, Alice preferred to dress her up than go shopping with me. That had hurt.

Emmett was busy questioning Carlisle about the pregnancy. I inspected my nails, pretending to not to listen, while really trying to find out as much of their plan as possible. So far, all they planned to do was check Bella really was pregnant, though none of us had a doubt. Then Carlisle wanted to find out just why she was _so_ pregnant. Emmett's questions were hopeful, and this only made me more upset. Because Emmett was hoping for a way that he could give me what I had always wanted. A child. But there wasn't a chance. I was a vampire. The fact that Emmett was so hopeful would have brought tears to my eyes, were that possible.

"I don't know if it would be the normal process for this child or if we'll have to find another way…" Carlisle mused to himself. I had to hold back my growl, knowing he was talking about the most effective means of abortion. If I let it be known I was apposed to this, then they would be prepared to fight me back.

As soon as we pulled in, I rushed out of the car. _Too fast, there are humans around_, I reminded myself. I forced myself to walk as slow as I could in the situation, and even then, I was getting some astounded looks.

We met with Alice and Jasper at the entrance, where we all went in together. Now we were definitely getting looks. But not ones of surprise this time, these were looks of awe, admiration and envy. A smug smile crept up on my face. Wrong time, I knew, to be so superficial, but I couldn't help glorifying in these humans stares. From men, I got looks of desire. From woman, looks of longing. The rest of my family reacted very differently to our audience. Emmett placed a protective arm around my shoulder. Esme and Carlisle ducked their heads as to seem less conspicuous, while Alice didn't notice a thing. She was halfway between present and future, trying to figure out what was happening to her visions of Bella, while Jasper hovered around her, taking in everyone's emotions, making sure no one would take advantage of his little Alice while she wasn't alert to the world around her.

Emmett chuckled beside me, and I followed his gaze to see an overtired mother in a fit after her child had spat up on her. Motherhood was wasted on some. Why have a baby if all you're going to do is worry about the mess it's going to make? I turned away. Now was not the time to be judging other people.

Carlisle went to check the board. "Approximately eight minutes until they come in. We should probably sit down"

Esme threw him a horrified look that clearly said _'I'm not playing human while my daughter's life is threatened.'_

Carlisle nodded his head morosely. We all knew where she was coming from, but me for a different reason. They were all worried in case they couldn't save Bella. I was worrying about saving the baby. In my head, I pictured the child I had always wanted. Thick, curly black hair, chubby face, huge dimples. Then I put together Edward and Bella's features to make a child. A boy, as Bella had said. I was going to trust her mother's instincts. He had bright green eyes, like Edward, and thick chocolate brown hair from Bella. He had both their pale skin, diamond hard. I sighed. He was gorgeous, but he was, and would never be, mine.

I pushed that thought aside. Just to have a baby in my life was enough for me. It would be a great shame if something happened to Bella, and I found myself relieved that I never got to know her properly. Because the chances weren't high that she would survive this. As soon as I thought this, I stopped. Edward may be in 'hearing' distance by now. I didn't need to be killed for thinking about his wife dead.

Sure enough, a few minutes later they emerged through the gate. My eyes immediately zoned in on Bella's stomach. If I had a heart, it would have gone into overdrive. As it was, by next breath came out hitched from emotion.

Bella was, indeed, pregnant.

She was standing with a thirty centre meter gap between herself and Edward. I could not believe this. Bella was always so unstable with herself that she needed his support, and Edward was both terrified of her falling and reluctant to let her go. But here they were, in the gravest of situations, not touching! I saw Edward extend his arm, and Bella flinch away from the contact. I could have laughed aloud with joy. Bella was serious. She wasn't going to let anyone touch her. Edward slowly manoeuvred his way through the crowds, with Bella close behind. She hadn't seen us yet. As they got through the last of the people, Bella's eyes jumped around looking for us. Her chocolate brown ones met my golden ochre, and hers filled with relief. She suddenly broke out into an extremely slow run, but I considered the speed for Bella, and decided it was probably the fastest she's run in her life. When she was two metres away she opened her arms, and I did the same. I'm not sure why. It was an instinct. She threw her arms around me, and cried. I hugged her back, whispering assurances. I could feel the slight bulge against my body. I would save this baby. We wouldn't let anyone go near her.

Edward let out a menacing growl at these thoughts, and my eyes widened in surprise. _You didn't know?_ I thought to him.

He met my gaze with a stare filled with venom. _Not my fault_, I thought again, _she's the one that called me_. I played the phone call back in my head.

"Ermm, lets… head off?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. I considered what this must have looked like for them. Bella jumping into my arms, of all people. Edward growling for no reason but his sisters comforting each other. And Edwards's death stares at me. Clearly, they were confused.

"Emmett, you can drive the BMW" I said reluctantly "Bella and I will be in the back. They all met my gaze with bemused looks. "The rest of you, into the Volvo. Bella and I are saving this baby, therefore none of you are allowed near her. This baby _will_ live."

**I know I said this would be a one shot, but I decided that this scene goes along with the call, so there you have it!**

***Attention* I have over 70 favorites and alerts for this story, yet only 13 reviews? You have no idea how much I smile every time someone favourites/alerts me or my story, but I would so much appreciate some feedback, even just a simple 'good' or ':)' Thanks!**

**xx Lani13**


End file.
